


S/L ficlet collection

by DeadlyWeiss



Category: Spacelords (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWeiss/pseuds/DeadlyWeiss
Summary: Bits and pieces that are too short to be fics on their own.
Relationships: Lycus Dion/Schneider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

The weather of the Broken Planet was punishing even on the best days, scalding when hot and freezing when cold, with the only certain thing being that it would be extreme either way. Personally, Lycus didn't mind it — it reminded him of Mars, harsh and unforgiving, the planet itself separating the weak from the strong.

Besides, the heat came with _some_ advantages.

He grinned as his eyes followed the curve of Schneider’s back, ass sticking out from being bent over the table that had become his work bench ever since he had gone from a hostage to a permanent addition to the team.

The kid had taken off both his tank top and bag about an hour ago when he had started working on his drone, leaving him only with the form-fitting suit. But even that had proved to be too much for the heat, and Schneider had opted for unzipping it until the upper half was hanging from his hips, exposing his torso.

Fuck, what a view.

"What are you looking at, idiot?"

Despite the tone of his voice, Schneider still turned around and gave a step forward so that Lycus had enough space to wrap his arms around his waist, standing in place even as he dug his fingers there and pressed them into the spot that he knew to be bruised from the night before. 

"I was just thinking about how good ya would look with my name somewhere on ya."

"Only if you get mine, too."

"Yeah, why not?" This time, Schneider’s expression turned serious almost immediately. Clearly the kid had expected him to be bothered by the idea so the whole thing would turn into an argument and he could get to play _push Lycus’ buttons_ for a while, but he had gotten the names of quite a few of his lovers on him in the past, and it had always been worth the feeling of ownership it gave him. “I would even let ya pick a design for them, as long as it wasn’t some nerdy shit.”

“Fuck off, you’re distracting me.”

He moved his arms away so Schneider could turn around and go back to work, but not before dragging a finger down his chest, stopping right before he reached the part where Schneider's suit met his skin.

“Ya know where to find me when yer done.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ayana is the first to realize it, given that she’s the closest thing Lycus has to a friend that also doesn’t want to kill him, and she’s known him long enough to have been subjected to both the about dozen different ways he had of getting someone into his bed, and the people that had fallen for them — so of course she notices how Schneider no longer flinches when Lycus touches him, how they stand a little closer, how Lycus’ eyes linger on his ass for a second whenever he turns around.

She has too much shit going on in her life to care what (or _who_) Lycus does, but she won’t pass up the opportunity to mess with Schneider.

It’s almost embarrassing how easy it is to drive him up the wall just by occasionally looking at him while he works on his drone, without even having to say a word, until he snaps and puts everything down.

“_What_?”

“Honey, you either tell Lycus to watch the teeth, or you start wearing higher collars.”

Schneider takes the bait like a fish that’s just been hooked, and his hand flies to his neck before he has time to realize that there’s nothing showing.

“No one asked for your opinion.”

“Fine, fine. But if I were you, I’d make sure I don’t catch anything from him.”

***

Unlike the rest of the Raiders, Mikah is convinced that Schneider can’t be entirely bad, or at least, that he can’t be as bad as they others seem to think he is. After all, they’re about the same age, he has cool taste in music and he’s cute in a “nerd who barely sees the light of day” kind of way, all of which mean that if there’s _anything_ about Schneider that makes him tolerable to be around, Mikah will have gotten herself a new friend.

“You moron! You know how hard it is to fix a drone with the scraps Harec gives us?”

“Do I look like I fucking care, Schneider?”

Making sure he doesn’t get beaten within an inch of his life by a very angry Lycus is a good place to start as any, she decides as she hears them argue for what feels like the millionth time. 

“You owe me an apology.”

She gets there just in time to see Lycus slam Schneider against the wall— and start _kissing_ him, which frankly to Mikah looks more like they’re trying to bite a piece off each other's faces from the way they are going at it. One thing she’s sure of, though, is that Schneider definitely doesn’t need her help right now.

“How is that for an apology?”

“It was _terrible_.”

But Schneider is grinning as he says it, and that’s her cue to leave.

***

After a first time together back when Lycus joined the Raiders, he and Alicia had quickly reached an agreement: getting feelings involved would only ruin it, so they would stop if it ever became more than just casual fucking. Lycus also had to respect her boundaries if he wanted to keep his dick, and they would do it in his room, because even if she isn’t the cleanest or fanciest person around, the last thing she wants is Lycus’…. well, everything… on her stuff.

“How about you stop staring at my ass and you help me find my bloody shorts?” 

“What for? They’re just going to end up on the floor again.”

Well, Lycus can stuff it as far as she’s concerned, because after a couple of minutes of searching (in which he doesn’t move a single finger to help, of course) around the room, she finally finds her shorts under the bed. Except the piece of clothing she pulls out is not hers, but rather a pair of briefs that would be too small to belong to Lycus even if he wore underwear in the first place.

It takes a second for everything to click, and she throws the briefs as far away from her as she can.

“Schneider, really? He’s an annoying cunt.”

“Yer not going to make a scene, are ya?”

“I’m not jealous, Red. But fuck, you really think with your dick.”


End file.
